The Hero of Heroes-Uprising
by mariosister
Summary: The sequel to The Hero of Heroes. Read that one first or else you will get confused. What's up with Mark, Master Hand's son? Will he leave his father? What if he was being used? What's up with me asking you questions? I don't know, read for yourself. WARNING. SOME SPOILERS OF WRECK-IT RALPH. This takes place BEFORE Felix and Calhoun know each other. Please leave reviews!
1. The third Mario

It has been about five years since I've seen Sonic or anyone from another world. I keep on looking back when my brothers and I defeated Master Hand and Crazy Hand. I don't know why, but I think they may have a comeback sometime. I don't know. It was just a bad feeling.

Whatever. It was over now. I wasn't kept a secret anymore. Everyone knew that the Mario brothers had a sister named Elizabeth. I guess I was glad about that. No more would people not recognize me. I went downstairs and made breakfast.

My brothers were still snoring in bed as I made eggs, bacon, and pancakes. They normally sleep until 10:00, so I had about 30 minutes before they got up. While I was cooking, I was thinking about that battle that took place five years ago. Everything was at stake for everyone.

I heard one of my brothers get out of bed upstairs. Might be Mario. Sure enough, it was. "Hey, Mario. How'd you sleep?" I asked him. "Ok, I guess." he replied. "What's for breakfast?" "Eggs, bacon, and pancakes." I answered. "Ok, cool." Mario said. "Luigi still up there?" I asked him. "Yeah. Big snoozer." Mario said.

Luigi came downstairs. "Hey, Elizabeth." "Hi Luigi. How you doing?" I asked him. "Good, I guess. Random nightmare last night." Luigi answered. "Is it the same one?" I asked him. "Yeah. I don't know what's up." Luigi said. "Well, breakfast is ready. Go on and eat." I told him.

After we were done eating, Mario said he was going to go to Peach's castle. "How about we all go?" I asked him. "Ok, good enough. Let's - a go!" he said.


	2. What do you mean?

"Anything else you need before you go?" the hermit asked. Mark just looked up at him. "No, nothing else. I need to find my father and his cousin." "Ok, kid. Best of luck to you." the hermit replied. Mark waved goodbye to him. He had been here since the battle five years ago when a girl got rid of his father. Mark still knew that he was alive. Somehow. Somewhere. He was ready at this moment.

Without looking back, he left for the outer realm of space, looking at the place where the battle was. Harsh memories flooded back to him, and his eyes welled up with tears. His dad may be a hand, and he was just a 10 year old child, but he loved him more than anything. He never knew his mother, but a thought lingered still in the back of his head. _Is he really my father? Of course he is. Otherwise he wouldn't have raised you._

Mark pushed this thought farther into his head, knowing he would soon forget about it. He rubbed his fingers through his brown hair, wondering where to start his search. _I'll start at the place where the battle began and work my way through there. _Mark told himself.

He pushed through space debris and small rocks. He went into the outer realm of space. He knew his father was there somewhere. He saw a finger. Then four more fingers. "Dad?" Mark asked at the five fingers. "Mark? Is that you?" Master Hand asked. "Yeah, dad. It's me." Mark said. "Mark, I don't want you in this. Crazy Hand and I need to do this alone." Master Hand said.

"What?"

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you." Master Hand said. "What?" Mark asked. He saw a quivering of his father's hand. He pulled out something. Mark couldn't see what it was. "Dad?" Mark asked. "I'm not your father."

The words stung Mark like a bee. "Get out." Mark stood motionless. "I SAID GET OUT!" Mark jumped in terror, out of his trance. He ran away from him and fell down to Earth. "YOU CAN RUN, BUT YOU CAN NEVER HIDE! HA HA HA HA HA!" Master Hand shrieked. Those were his last words. "Now, dear cousin. We have the boy out of our hair, so now it's time for our revenge." Master Hand motioned to Crazy Hand. "Right. I'll get it started." Crazy Hand said.


	3. The suspicious boy

"Are we there yet?" Luigi asked. "Yeah, we're here." Mario answered. We got to the front of the door and opened it. "Oh, Mario! Luigi! Hi! Where's your sister?" a toad asked. "I'm back here." I told him. "Oh, hey, Elizabeth! I didn't see you back here. The princess is expecting you guys." the toad said. "Expecting us?" we said all at once. "Yeah, so follow me." the toad gestured.

"Mario, Luigi, Elizabeth! Thank goodness you're here. There was a boy on my doorstep just five minutes ago. I brought him in here. You'll have to be quiet, though. He's sleeping." Peach explained to us. When we went in the room, he seemed... familiar. I figured it out. "Princess! That was one of the guys we defeated five years ago!" I exclaimed. "It is?" she asked.

I woke up the boy while I was telling Peach the story. We finally noticed he was awake. "Hello, there. Are you okay?" Peach asked the boy in a soothing voice. "I guess..." he trailed off. "Where am I?" he asked Peach. "You're in the Mushroom Kingdom." Peach told the boy. He jumped up on the bed.

"Oh my gosh! I need to tell you something really important! My name's Mark by the way." Mark said. "What do you need to tell us?" Mario asked him. "Master Hand and Crazy Hand are coming back!" Mark told us.

We all started to remember the brawl that happened five years ago. The hands were involved. They wanted to take over the universe. They started it. Now, they're making a comeback? "Uh oh. This is not good." Luigi shivered.


	4. Unleashing the clouds

"Power all hooked up, cousin." Crazy Hand said. "Good. Now we wait." Master Hand said. "Wait for what?" Crazy Hand asked. "Well, normally I wouldn't wait, but the more suspense, the better. Speaking of suspense." Master Hand pulled out what looked like a fog machine. "Do you want to do the dark clouds machine for the first time?" Master Hand asked him.

"Of course! I've been waiting to do this for years!" Crazy Hand took the machine in awe. "Where's the power button on this thing?" Crazy Hand asked. "There is no power button. It's voice activated." Master Hand told his cousin. "Oh, ok. Um... power on?" Crazy Hand said.

"Dark Clouds 3,000, activated. Choose location." the machine said. "Woah, you have awesome high tech gear, cousin!" Crazy Hand commented. "Earth, Mushroom Kingdom." Crazy Hand told the machine. "Mushroom Kingdom located. Preparing clouds for Mushroom Kingdom." the machine said. "Initialized."

The clouds came out of it with a burst of electricity. They flooded down to Earth, where many unsuspecting toads and people wouldn't know what to do or where to go. "Ha ha ha! Isn't this great, Crazy? No one will know what to do, and everyone will scream in terror!" Master Hand bellowed. "Yes. It is magnificent!" Crazy Hand cackled with his cousin.


	5. Almost kidnapped

Clouds quickly covered the Mushroom Kingdom. No one knew why. Mushroom Kingdom never grew clouds this quickly. On the deck of Peach's castle, though, Mark knew what it was all about. "Oh no. They've finally done it." Mark said. "Done what?" we all asked. "The hands have used the dark clouds machine." Mark explained to them. "If they do that, they do something bad." Mark concluded.

We looked down at all the fleeing toads who didn't know what to do or where to run. They were hopeless. "We have to do something. Bowser may come at any time." Mario said. "Hey, princess! What's with the clouds?" a feared voice called out. "Oh no! Bowser!" Peach exclaimed. "He'll get to me!" "Hey, it's not our fault! They just came here!" Luigi said.

"Oh, I'm above Peach's castle. How timely." Bowser cackled. "You will be mine, princess!" "You'll have to go through us to get her!" Mario shouted at Bowser who was above the clouds, a sense of mystery and suspense left them hanging. Unknowing of where he was, Mario jumped forward and landed on what seemed to be a wooden plank. Then, Bowser stepped out from the dark clouds that surrounded him.

"Mario." Bowser said, voice full of hatred. "You won't stop me this time, for I will kidnap the princess once and for all!" Bowser shouted. "No. Never. You'll have to go through me first." Mario said. "Fine. So be it." Bowser said. The battle began. We should be used to this, but Luigi and I were worried about Mario because of the clouds that concealed our view of him.

"AAAH!" screamed Peach. "Give her back, Bowser!" I shouted at him. "You'll have to get her." he said back. I jumped and grabbed on to Peach's legs, trying to pull her down. "Boys! Help me!" I called to them. Luigi grabbed on to my legs and Mario grabbed on to Luigi's legs. We pulled her with all our strength, and Peach was finally down. "Thank you for saving me," she said. "again." "No problem." we said.


	6. Mark my words

"Ok, let's go now." Master Hand said to his cousin. "Right. Here we go!" Crazy Hand shouted. They plunged down to Earth and landed right in front of Peach's castle. "Oh, no." Mark said. "It's them." "Who?" we asked him. "The hands." "Oh, how great." I groaned. "Y-you don't mean... those hands we fought five years ago?" Luigi asked nervously. "Yep. Them." Mario said. A spark came onto Mark's hand. "Hey, Mark?" I asked him. "Yeah?"

"Your hand's lighting up."

"So it is." he said. "Hey, hands!" Mark shouted. "It's the kid! Get him, Crazy!" Master Hand shouted. "THUNDERSTRIKE!" Mark shouted randomly. The spark that was on his finger blasted towards Crazy Hand and knocked him down. Baffled by what had happened, Crazy Hand came at full speed towards Mark. "He's - a coming back!" Luigi yelled. Mark placed himself in front of Mario, Luigi, Peach, and I, and said, "LEAVE THEM BE!" Yet another giant spark blasted towards Crazy Hand, officially knocking him down. "Crazy? Crazy! Can you hear me?" Master Hand cried to his cousin. "Master Hand." Crazy Hand started out.

"Yes?"

"I was your father."

Tears { actually sweat } dripped from Master Hand as he let out a shrilled "NOOOO!" to the dad he never got the chance to know. Mark stood in front of us still, and said, "Run, go, hide!" "We're not leaving you here, Mark." Peach said. Mark obediently followed us as we looked for a place to hide. Obvoiusly Peach's kingdom wasn't a great place anymore. We knew we would have to return to rebuild the castle and city, but Master Hand was lashing out now, so we needed to retreat quickly. "Follow me!" Mark shouted as fleeing toads ran out of the way.

We followed Mark with as much stamina as we could, since he was small and could run faster than us. We ran deep in the woods, where we haven't gone before, especially for Peach. We soon found an empty clearing, with bushes and trees surrounding us. "Where are we?" Luigi asked nervously. "I don't know." Mark confessed. "There should be someone with directions.

Suddenly, Luigi cried out. "Luigi!" I shouted. There was a hole in the ground when I pivoted around to see what had happened. "He dropped in that hole." Mario said. "Thank you, Captain Obvious." Mark said sarcastically. "What are you guys waiting for? Let's go already!" I said as I jumped into the hole. It was like a slide, really, when I landed finally on the ground.

"Elizabeth!" Luigi cried out. "Luigi!" I spotted him, and we ran into an embrace. Mario, Peach, and Mark came in after us. "Well, we're stuck underground, so what now?" Mario asked. "I don't know. This place seems familiar... but I can't put my finger on it." Mark said.

"Are you who I think you are?" a voice called out.

We zipped around. "Who are you?" I asked at the stranger.

"Oh, don't mind me, I'm just a spider, but let me ask the boy with the brown hair something." the spider said.

"Is that you, Ness?"


	7. Flashback

"Ness? Your name is Ness?" Mario asked Mark. "I guess so. Wait a minute! I remember now! I'm having a flashback!"

"_Nice day, huh, boy?"_

_"It sure is, Dad."_

_"Ness? Here, honey. Cookies for all of us." Ness's mother said. "Oh boy!"_

_Suddenly, the ground started shaking on the Earth. "Ness! It's him!" _

_"Who, dad?"_

_"The hands, boy! I don't have much time. In the closet in your room, remember I told you not to go through that door?"_

_"Yes, dad."_

_"Go through it now. There's a computer and a pipe. Tell the computer 'Mushroom Kingdom'. A friend of mine lives there. The king, he has a daughter named Peach. Take good care of yourself, boy."_

_"I will, dad." Ness said. Hands flew from everywhere, and two took his parents. Ness ran into the closet, opened the forbidden door, said 'Mushroom Kingdom', and jumped into the pipe._

_The hands had gotten Ness's parents. "Get rid of them." one of the hands ordered. "Find the boy." A few minutes later, a couple of hands came without a boy. "No sign of the boy, sir." one said. "Very well, then. Get rid of the parents." "Yes sir."_

Ness stood in the center of the room, sobbing on his knees. The story he told us was devastating, but we couldn't leave him brokenhearted. "Ness," Peach said calmly. "I know you miss your parents, but we have to move on and figure out a plan for the time being." Ness stood up with the help of Peach. "We'll be fine. I promise." she said to him. "You're right. I shouldn't be moping around like this. What's done is done." Ness stood up. "Yeah! That's the ticket!" Mario cheered.

We followed the spider through the depths of the leafy underground. Dirt was underneath us, but bushes and trees sprouted around. We got to this one point where it seemed that there was a pool made out of glass with fish swimming around in it, but when I took a second look, the glassy overhand was covered with leaves. _Strange place. _I thought to myself. I knew Luigi was thinking the same, because I saw him turn around where I was looking.

"Ok, guys. This way. Don't get lost." the spider told us. At first, i didn't know what we would get lost by, but then I started slipping on what seemed like an ice rink. I started sliding down with the rest of the group. Luigi was facing the worng way, Mario was treating this like a playground slide, Peach was sitting there, and Ness was going down head first. I didn't know where this slide was taking us, but it was taking such a long time. I just hoped that at the end of this ride that we wouldn't plunge downward 45 feet.

Afterword: Ok, this is my first afterword because there's a little confusion. When Ness is having his flashback, his dad doesn't know that Princess Peach is already grown up and he doesn't know that the Mario bros. {yes, even me} aren't there yet. I don't know that much about Ness {only that he's in SSBB, because I have that game} so yeah, I'll do my best.


	8. The world within the door

Fortunately, there was a giant beanbag that supported our landing, which made it better. Luigi thought it was something else, so he's screaming, " AH! A BLUE SEA OTTER!" I'll have to admit, though, it did look like that at first. Anyways, once we hit the beanbag, the spider went ahead of us telling us to stay awake and to be fast. We didn't know why, but soon we were going into some sort of lullaby room. Luigi was the first one to fall asleep, so Peach had to carry him. Then, Peach fell asleep, so Mario had to carry Peach and I had to carry Luigi. Ness was covering his ears all the way through, and when we got to the end of the room and out, I facepalmed myself for not thinking.

We kept on going, Mario, Ness, the spider and I, and we never stopped. We got to this room with a door, and the spider told us, "Go through this door, and you will be in another world, a world far away from here." Mario motioned to me to wake up Luigi. I nodded and tried to wake him up. Mario woke up Peach, but I guess she was still a bit sleepy. Same with Luigi, except he stood up when he saw the door ahead of him. "What's that?" he asked in alarm.

"It's just a door which can get us away from here, because Master Hand is probably cursing our names and is somehow planning an attack on us." I explained to him to comfort his fears. "Oh." Luigi dismissed. Mario held Peach's arm as if she was a lamb and started towards the door. Since I had Luigi, it was nearly impossible to keep him from shaking, because he still wasn't sure about the door.

When we entered the door, there was nothing but a black tunnel. All of a sudden, it lit up with red, green, blue, and pink lights. It looked like those firework shows without the bang coming through. It seemed as if we weren't walking anymore. In fact, we were flying. Flying! I looked around to see a tanooki tail {or in my person, black and white} added with me, and I spotted two ears to go with it. I only saw my brothers flying, no one else. Ness and Peach had to hold on to our hands. Mario held Peach and Luigi held Ness. I didn't hold onto anyone, so off we went into more darkness.


	9. 8-bit mystery

**Sorry it took such a long time. I needed some inspiration. Anyway, I'm back. Enjoy!**

It sure seemed like we were in another world, because we looked more blocky. Mario seemed to gain more pounds, and Luigi looked a tad bit greener. I was bluer and had a few strands of hair on me. Peach looked almost the same, except that she was also blocky. Strangely, Ness stayed the same. That's when it hit me- we were in an 8-bit game. Slowly, I got up. I found myself in some sort of green area. We probably haven't been here for long, otherwise I would have known the time. "Darn," I said with a start. "Mario probably lost his watch."

I fell back asleep, not wanting to wake the others. We were probably just going to be back where we came from. I closed my eyes and opened them again. No, it wasn't one of my dreams. We were actually in another 8-bit game, or we were in my brother's game. I decided to go with the second door, since we were all blocky except Ness, since he appeared in a much later game. To my dismay, I fell immediately back asleep, even though I wanted to explore this strange world the spider led us through to. While I slept, though, my mind was racing. _Where ae we? Where is that spider? Why are we here? What game are we in? How far away are we from the hands? _I couldn't find any answers to my worries so I let my mind rest and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up again. This time I was in a bed, with a bedsheet, a bedspread, a nightstand with flowers on it, and there was a card on the table. The flowers didn't smell at all to what I was used to, but it could do. I saw that the blockiness had drained and that I was no longer stiff. I sat up in the bed and looked around. Seemed like I was in some hotel room or an apartment. _Now that's strange._ I thought to myself. _I've never been in a hotel or an apartment in a video game before, let alone see one._

I allowed myself to stand up and check out the room that I was in. Seemed pretty nice. Then I realized. _Where are my brothers? Where's Ness? Where's the princess?_ I started to grow panicked and tried the door. Locked. _Who would lock a door? Probably so they won't let me out._ I tried banging on the door. Nothing. I soon gave up and took a shower. I had to think things over. _First question: how do I get out of here?_ Well, I obviously had tried getting out._ Who lives here? _Apparently no one right now. _How do I find my brothers? _Now there's a good question. Were they locked up too? For good? I suddenly felt sick, because the last thing I ever wanted to think about was Mario and Luigi being locked up, especially if they were seperated. That would be hard on Luigi, since he never liked being alone by himself without me or Mario with him.

Sighing, I got out of the shower and put on a robe that was provided. It felt like one of those big, fluffy towels that came fresh from a dryer. Maybe this wasn't a plot, maybe the spider was good, but that didn't mean I was going to relax here. I wasn't going to relax until I learned that my brothers were safe. There were some pictures that were on the walls. There was a graduation picture, as well as a baby picture of someone, but I couldn't tell who. My attention drew to the card. Cautiously, I picked it up and read it.

_Elizabeth,_

_I don't think you remember me all too well._

Sounds like a threat letter so far.

_I don't think you remember that you and your brothers came to_

_preschool with me, but I was one of those people who you liked to play with at recess._

I can't recall this person, but if this person was someone I hung out with, at least he's not a threat.

_I've liked you since first grade._

Ok, this is good. At least more than 3 people like me from when I was younger.

_Your brothers are safe. We found you, them, a princess, and a boy a little while ago._

Thanks, whoever you are. Now I can rest.

_I hope I can get to talk to you soon._

That was it. The last line. I read the bottom, which held the person's name. I was taken aback at who wrote the letter. I couldn't believe who it was. I also didn't know he had such fine cursive, which isn't that normal for a boy. Still, I traced the letters of his name over and over.

_Love,_

_Fix-It Felix, Jr._


	10. Finding the bros

I was confused at first. Then I realized who it was. It was that maintenance man who fixed a building that another man broke down. I remember it in a story Mario told to me. Or was it Sonic? Whoever this person was, I could kind of remember him. Didn't he also like blue? I just stared outside the window that was beside the bed, trying to figure out why the spider sent us here. Being out of reasons, I closed my eyes and fell back on the bed.

When I woke up, there was something on my foot. Someone. I opened my eyes and found a man there, looking nervous. If he was wearing something else, I could've recognized him as Luigi. This man, however, was wearing a shirt and pants. He had on a tool belt with a shiny gold hammer attached to it. He had a blue cap, similar to mine in color, but had different letters on his cap. Also, it was a baseball cap. "What?" I moaned. "Who?"

The man looked up and looked at me. His eyes were a deep blue, like the ocean. "Welcome to Niceland!" he exclaimed. Cheeriness in his voice, check. Warm, welcoming smile, check. Yes, he sue seemed like the good guy. "Nice to meet you, Liz!" he said. I jumped a little. "How do you..."

"Oh, sorry, I'm Fix-It Felix, Jr."

"Fix-It Felix, Jr?"

"You know you can call me Felix."

I blinked. "Right. I am-"

"Elizabeth. You're Mario and Luigi's sister."

"How did you know?"

The question took Felix by surprise. "You don't remember me?"

"Oh, right! You're the guy who wrote me that card!" I pointed to the card on the nightstand.

"Yeah, that's me." he blushed.

"Thank you." I got back to business. "Do you know where my brothers are?"

"Of course. Follow me."

We went down the hallway and down some stairs until we reached a room. Felix unlocked the door. "WHO ARE YOU! GET OUTTA MY ROOM, YOU VULTURES!" Mario shouted. Apparently he couldn't rest until he knew I was safe. "Mario, knock it off. It's just me." I said. "Oh, uh, hi." he said. "Where's Luigi?" I asked him. "Oh, I don't know, he's just crying in the bathroom.

I opened the bathroom and found Luigi on the floor. "OHHHH, LIZZY! WHERE ARE YOU WHERE ARE YOU WHERE ARE YOU? I MISS YOU! IT'S COLD AND DARK AND DAMP IN HERE!" Luigi wailed. I flipped on the light switch and put an arm on his shoulder. "YAAAH!" Luigi whirled around with karate chops ready until he figured out who I was. "OH, LIZZY!" he cried. "Don't cry, Weegie. Shhhh." I ruffled his hair as he told me something about a giant boo and a spider chasing him. 'Is he fine?' Felix mouthed to me. 'Ah, this is Luigi, it's normal.' I mouthed back.

After that, we found Peach and Ness, who were in the same room. We all went down to the lobby and Felix went outside. "Ok, the arcade is closed. We can go now." Felix came back.


	11. Game Central Station

**Before fanfic: I am back! I had writer's block for a LONG time, so I needed to get back on track. So I just said, hey, how about I just type up what I have? So, here we go! Oh, and there are some Mario and Luigi items in here. (You know, the items when you're in battle in the RPG series) So, enjoy!**

****Felix, my brothers and I boarded the train back to Game Central Station. As the train lurched forward, I wondered if there would be people who would recognize us. We entered a funnel with yellow and balck electric stripes all around. _Must be the power cord. _I thought. When we finally reached the station, we got off the train, went down the stairs, and into the station. "_Welcome to Game Central Station. Trains for all game destinations now boarding." _said an electronic voice. I saw that Game Central Station was crowded with characters from other games that my brothers and I haven't traveled to. Of course, we weren't the game jumping types. "Here it is, guys. Game Central Station," Felix told us.

We wandered a little bit more until we saw Qbert. "Hi, Qbert. How ya doing?" I asked him. "!?&#" Qbert said. "Here you go, guy," I handed him a mushroom. "It's from my brother's game," he looked at me hopefully. "Can you tell us where Felix's rival is?" I asked him. "&^%#" he said. "Lizzy, what's he saying?" Luigi asked me. "I have no idea," I told him. "Well,I know a little bit of Qbert-ese," Felix said. "Say that again, Qbert, please?"

"&^%#" Qbert said.

"&$%?" Felix asked, but I didn't know if he asked anything.

"I'm right behind you guys," said a masculine voice. I turned around and saw the one and only, Wreck-It Ralph.

"Hey," he said. I was still in shock. "How you doing?" he asked me. "Mama-mia..." I started. "You're Wreck-It Ralph!" I exclaimed. "Yeah, that's me," he confirmed. "Alright, Felix, it's time to-" the person stopped. "Who is the blue girl?" he directed his attention to me. "She's just a friend." Felix coughed. "Gene, this is Elizabeth, she's Mario and Luigi's sister. Elizabeth, this is Gene. He's one of the nicelanders."

"You're not dating him, are you?" Gene asked me. I stared at him blank faced. "What in the world are you talking about? Does it look like we're dating?" I demanded. "Well, excuse me, plumber girl, but it sure LOOKS like it." Gene retorted. I cringed when he said "plumber girl". I never liked that nickname. "Alright, break it up, BREAK IT UP!" Mario yelled. "We aren't here to pummel a 2 foot block guy down into the ground. We're here because the Mushroom Kingdom is in danger!" "Right." Luigi confirmed.

"So, what do you need help with?" Felix asked us. "Well, we came from a magic window by some spider to your game, right?" Mario started. "Right." Felix said. "So, that spider might have known that the kingdom was in trouble, so it sent us here." Mario concluded. "That's why we need your help in saving the MK." "First question," Felix started. "What's the MK?" he asked. "Mushroom Kingdom." I answered. "Ok, second question. Do you have a way to get back to the MK?" Felix asked. I turned to Mario. "Um, no." Mario said. "But, we do have our special attacks back from when we were inside Bowser's body." Mario said. "We do?" Luigi and I asked him. "Of course we do, guys. You still have your SP, right?" Mario asked. "Well, of course, but you actually brought your attacks with you?" I asked Mario. "Well, you know, I usually bring them just in case we get into an attack or something." he said. "Ok, but did you bring syrup jars?" Luigi asked. "Yes, Luigi, I brought syrup jars."

"1-ups?"

"Yes."

"Regular mushrooms?"

"Yes!"

"Refreshing herbs?"

"YES, LUIGI, I BROUGHT EVERYTHING WE NEED WHEN WE'RE IN BATTLE!"

"...how about nuts?"

"Luigi, what do you think?" Mario asked. "Yes." Luigi said sheepishly. "Ok, then, we can go." Mario said.


	12. Master Hand's plot and call

**A/N: Hey, everyone, I'm back and out of my writer's block, so here's the next chapter. Also, just to say, I finished Bowser's Inside Story last week, so I'm feeling pretty awesome about that. Anyways, enough of me talking, here's the chapter.**

Back in the Mushroom Kingdom, Master Hand was planning his plot for revenge on those two plumbers...and that girl...and Mark. Oh, he knew that he would be betrayed by him, or vice versa, but what did he know? Surely he remembered telling Crazy Hand, his so-called father, that he would never hire the boy.

_What do you mean, Sir?_

_I mean I don't want him! What if he tells people? What if he recalls his past? Or, the worst-case scenario, his PARENTS?_

_There's nothing to worry about. I put his mind in lockdown a few minutes ago, and he won't remember anything until he knows or sees these two men, the princess, or even this girl. _

Crazy Hand showed him a picture of a girl - the same one he encountered earlier. Why did it have to be _that_ particular girl? He didn't know back then. "What was so special about her?" he asked himself. Of course, he knew the answer. "Because she is Mario and Luigi's sister, and also because no one knew her hardly, so no one would see her.

Until that day...

The day where he was betrayed by Mark. The day he was defeated. The day where it was just the beginning of...what? His revenge. "If I'm going to take down this girl, I'm going to need some help," he told himself. Now that he didn't have any servants, he would have to call for his allies himself. "Who to call first?" he asked himself. "I know. My parents."

Master Hand's parents were cruel, but not to him. His parents could be on board with whatever it was he was planning. It could be an evil scheme, something else evil, something more deliberate than others. Master Hand picked up the phone and called.

"Honey!"

"What?"

"The phone!"

"What about it?"

"It's ringing!"

"What's that? It's stinging?"

"No! It's ringing!

"It's singing?"

"NO, WOMAN! IT'S RINGING!"

"Oh. OK I'LL GET IT!"

Master Hand's mother put the setting onto speakerphone. "Hello?" she asked. There was a sigh on the other end. "Hi, Mom, it's me." Master Hand said. "Oh, hi, my baby hand! D'EVIL, IT'S YOUR SON!" Master Hand's mother screamed. "OK, HOLD ON! I'LL BE RIGHT THERE, CRUELLA!" D'evil shouted back at her. Cruella sighed. "I'm telling you, your father has been becoming careless each day." "Yeah, it's a habit mom." Master Hand said. "But I like it." Cruella said. D'evil came in the room and asked "Ok, what are you calling us for, son?"

"I have an evil plan. For revenge. Call up the relatives, I'm going to need all the help I can get." Master Hand explained. "Anything for you, darling," Cruella said. "Bye-bye, now, stay evil, my dear boy." D'evil said. Master Hand hung up. "Ok, now that that's over, let's begin to draw up the blueprints." Master Hand said to himself. "Might as well get started for the PowerPoint presentation." he muttered.


	13. Plans, flashbacks, and thunder

**Author's note: Hello, everyone! I am back! I finally got ONE review! Hey, I'm happy about that, it's better to have some feedback instead of someone saying 'Yeah, whatever' and then moving on. I mean, you didn't like it a bit? Anyways, that to RobinsInTheSky for being brave and actually posting a review to the second story! In fact, she helped me get right back on track! She's also new here, so I think we might be friends. Or good friends. Or best friends. On FanFiction. Enough of me talking, here's the long awaited CHAPTER 13!**

Back in the Mushroom Kingdom, toads were everywhere, desperately trying to piece back the kingdom from the unknown explosion earlier. What were the clouds all about? Everyone knew that clouds don't normally come in the kingdom.

So why were they there?

No one knew for sure, but the question still lingered in the back of every toad's mind. Things were so crippled that the shops were torn, power-ups were stolen, and, worst of all, the princess was gone! The toads assumed that she was kidnapped by Bowser and the Mario siblings went to go and save her. What the toads didn't know was that the princess was safe, but not with Bowser. With the siblings.

Felix, Ralph, my brothers and I ended up being at the penthouse suite in the Niceland apartments. True to their name, but not always, the Nicelanders gave us space so we could plan out what we were going to do when we were in the MK. "Usually, there are going to be lot's of enemies on the lookout for us," explained Mario. "I suggest we help you guys fight."

"Fight? That's really not in our programming, though," Felix nervously explained. "Fighting or not, Felix, I'm going to help them," Ralph stood up. "Ralph, you just stopped Turbo. There is no need to help them. You decided you would rest after the incident," Felix said in defense. Our eyes were on Felix, but after he said that, they were trained on Ralph. "Felix, these guys are my friends. I can't just let them down after what happened, you know it!" Ralph yelled at him.

We all knew that story. Back when the brothers and I were babies, Ralph and Felix saw us wandering around the station. They looked to the right where they came out of their game and saw a green pipe with a note on it. The note goes as follows:

_To whomever this may concern,_

_Please take care of three babies for me. They wear overalls and hats._

_Their parents are dead, due to the evil Bowser in our kingdom._

_With thanks,_

_the Yoshis_

_P.S. These children are not ordinary. They will be heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom, so the Yoshi prophecies tell._

There was an egg after the 'Yoshi's' part, which was the symbol of all the Yoshis. This egg was multicolored, sice it was from all the Yoshis. "Jimminy Jamminy, Ralph. Do you know how to take care of kids?" Felix asked him. "No, but we'll have to give it a try. It says here that they will be heroes of somewhere called the Mushroom Kingdom." Ralph pointed out. "Heroes or not, taking care of a child is tough work, but _three_ children? Who will be _heroes_? They need the utmost care and responsibility." Felix concluded. So their journey began, but that's another story.

With our plan set, we headed back to the green pipe where we came from. "What's your home like, guys?" asked Ralph. "Well," I started. "Everything has eyes, the grass is green, and Princess Peach here," I gestured to her. "Hello," she greeted. "is, well, a princess. Of the Mushroom Kingdom to be exact." Ralph and Felix started bowing to her and both said "Your highness," to her. Mario, Luigi, and I were trying to not laugh, but when they bowed and said 'Your highness' to her, we burst into laughing fits, rolling on the floor. Apparently, Ness was upset, so guess what happened?

"PK THUNDER!" We were fried.

You know how an explision happens and the ground is all black and all? Think of my brothers and I as the ground. "Hey, Luigi?" I asked him. "Yeah?"

"Your hair is on fire."

Luigi started freaking out, and pretty soon, he was like a monkey who got his bananas stolen. He did all the methods of putting out a fire, and after that, it got a little boring. I sighed and put out the fire with my fingers. Just like that, Luigi was back. "Are you done prancing around like a pony, bro?" Mario asked. "Yeah, shut up, let's just go now," Luigi said, annoyed at Mario. "This is going to be a long fight," Princess Peach sighed. We entered the green pipe, strangely Felix was last. "Let's-a go, already!" I pulled his arm down the pipe. We were on our way to the Mushroom Kingdom. Who knew what it looked like?


	14. Dreams and trips

**Hello, people who read my trilogy. I'm gonna go right ahead and dedicate this chapter to my new friend on FanFiction, RobinsInTheSkye. This one's for you, Skye. Enjoy! :)**

"First off, I'd like to thank you all for coming." Master Hand said. "Just get to the point, brother. We really don't have all day." Master Hand's brother called out. "Actualy, I do. I'm skipping classes today. So, yeah, what he said. This better be good, cousin." Master Hand's cousin said. "Ok, well, second off, does anybody know who Crazy Hand was?" Master Hand asked. His dad was the first to speak. "Well, Crazy Hand was actually your adopting father, since we had to get you off our home planet so you could survive. Since we're here, I'm your dad, that's your mom, and the rest are friends and an extended family." D'evil explained."Ok. So, everyone sit back, relax, and enjoy the PowerPoint." Master Hand gestured.

A voice started speaking. "We are the Hand family. We have been neglected, tormented, injured, and, very rarely though, have died." There were pictures shown on screen to show the point. "But now..." Master Hand took the place of the screen. "We must go out and defeat the Mushroom Kingdom, turn them into slaves, and we will be feared of. Those mere mortals will get a taste of their own medicine!" the PowerPoint stopped. "Who will join me? Who wants revenge on all who have treated them this way? Who wants to live in a world where there will be no more fighting? Who wants their happily ever after?" Master Hand raised a gass to his friends and family.

"YEAH!" a chant came from the room. Everyone clinked glasses. "Cheers." Master Hand said. "TO A NEW RULE!" "YEAH!" came the chant again. Some doofus decided to punch a hand playfully, which was an actual punch. The hand punched back, and soon everyone started fighting and punching, while throwing glasses all over the place. "This is going to be easier than I thought." Master Hand said to no one in particular. "Might as well call up Bowser. Ha ha ha..." Master Hand chuckled. "To help! Ha ha ha! FOOLISH! Bowser won't get any of MY ruling...instead, I'll rule over him!"

It was like a herd of animals stampeded over it and broke it.

What was once blue skies, green grass, and a calm atmosphere was replaced with the smell of revenge and an uneasy feeling. "Oh my land..." Felix breathed. "This is where you lived?" "Used to be. Now, it's an atomic wasteland!" Mario said. "What happened to my castle? And Bowser? What if this is his doing?" Peach asked. "Let's not jump to conclusions now. Bowser would have kidnapped you first, then he would take over your kingdom. That's his whole plan. Kidnap, rule. It's a vicious, one-way cycle." I explained to her.

Suddenly, a flying microphone came in front of us. "Ah, yes. If it isn't the Mario siblings." said a voice that didn't sound at all like Bowser's. "Who are you?" Luigi asked. "Me? Ah, we have met before. Once upon a time, when dreams were crushed." the voice said. "Um, I think he had too much pie, Felix." Ralph said. "Pie? Aha, that is where you're wrong. I HATE PIE!" shouted the voice. "Sounds like a big joke to me." Ness said. "You...yes, _Mark."_ said the voice.

"Alright, I'm pretty sure we know who you are." I replied to the voice. "You're basically Master Hand, that guy with the other crazy guy who kidnapped Ness!" I shouted. "So that's his name now...Ness. How charming. But, I'm afraid that this is the end of the road for you all. If you swear your undying loyalty to me, I will let you free." Master Hand said. "And if we don't?" Mario asked. "Yes, well, that is a rash decision on you're life. I will make you suffer until you die." Master Hand said, in a menacing tone. "Not on my watch," Felix said, holding out his watch. " or on my planner, either."

"Foolish mortals! I guess I will have to kill you now, since you don't want to save your ever so pitiful lives." Master Hand said. Suddenly, lazer beams were pointed at us. "Move, MOVE!" Mario shouted. We ran into the opposing direction of where the lazers were, which was the road heading towards our home. We kept on running and running until we reached the Mario household. "In here!" Luigi shouted. He quickly opened the door and let us in, fortunately before the lazers shot us.

**I think I may want to do a competition. How about we do a write/draw one? You can either write a story with your OC or with another person with Elizabeth, or you can draw** **Elizabeth in your style. If you're drawing, tell me and put it as your avatar. I'll tell you if I saw it, then you can take it off. This is just for fun. Don't have to do it if you don't wanna.**


	15. Randomness that may make you laugh

**Author-person: Hello! I am SO SORRY for not updating so fast. This one is, as like the chapter title, kinda random. It's also kinda short, too, because I'm almost out of ideas, since I have, of course, the beginning made and the ending already planned. And then there's this BIG OL' GAP RIGHT BETWEEN. If you're a person who's very easy to make them laugh, you will laugh. I won't give any spoilers. Although, this one does have a pretty decent cliffhanger, and I PROMISE to update between now and a week from Sunday. So, here is the long awaited CHAPTER 15! To those who actually read my trilogy. Enjoy!**

"We need to think up a plan."

Mario, Luigi, Peach, Ness, Ralph, Felix, and I were safe inside the Mario household. At least, for now. Luigi was nervously twiddling his fingers, Peach held Mario, and Felix whispered nervously to Ralph. They struck their heads up to Mario. "We can't just stay in here for long." Mario said. "Well, what else do you want us to do? We're literally trapped in our own house!" Luigi exclaimed nervously. "Jiminy...I'm gonna have to go with Luigi here." Felix said. "How do we even get out of here?"

"I have a plan. But I'm not sure if you would like it or not, Luigi." I said. I stood up and went upstairs to my bed. I pulled out a box full of different kinds of mushrooms. I carried 7 mushrooms down with me. "Eat these." I gave them all the same kind of mushrooms. We were invisible in seconds, but I could still see everyone. "Is everyone ok?" I asked. Mario, Luigi, and I still had our caps on, Peach still had her crown on, and Felix still had his hat on.

"Why am I floating?" Felix asked. "Me too. This is wierd for me..." Peach whispered. "Boo mushrooms." I said. "Luigi, do NOT freak out about this. I know you don't like boos, but please bear with me, ok?" I asked Luigi. He nodded his head furiously. "We should get out through the window." Ness said. Everyone stared at him. "Well, duh. We aren't that stupid not going out through the door." Ralph explained. "Play nice, girls." Mario said. "We need to get out of here."

We all floated out of the upstairs window, flying over to Boo Woods. "We should be able to camoflauge there." Mario said. "I-I'm n-not so s-sure about this, M-Mario..." Luigi stuttered. "This wasn't my plan, either..." Peach sighed. "Can you guys please stop?" Ness groaned. "That guy's right." Felix pointed out. "Dude. His name is Ness." Ralph said. "Oh. I knew that." Felix blushed. "Suuure you did..." Ness said sarcastically. "Hey! I have a great idea!" I exclaimed. "What?" came replies. "How about you all SHUT UP? There are boos in here and we want to BLEND IN!" I shouted. "Well, at least I'm not the one with a giant wooden leg with an eyepatch." Ness said. "I don't have those things..."

"No, I mean that guy over there." Ness pointed to a pirate. We stared in silence.

"Um, how did he get there?" Luigi asked. "Evenin'! Yarrgh!" the pirate greeted. We watched on as he randomly got abducted by a spaceship. Some trumpets played. "Dun...dun...dun...DUN DUN!" some drums beat. "BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM." "Did anyone see any references of a song in this...?" Felix asked with a confused expression. We floated on.

What we didn't know was that we were being watched. "Look at that one right there." "Ooh, that one's cute." "Hey...what about that girl right there? She looks...kinda familiar to me..."

**Aaaaaand that was the cliffhanger. May be a little random here, but I just felt like making you guys laugh. I try to hard. You will know about those voices in the next chapter, though! Mama-mia, onto more planning and typing and such...**


	16. Riley

**Author person: Unexpected update is unexpected. Here is chapter 16, guys!**

Mystery Voice's POV

I was...7 when I found my paradise? Well, I am disliked by my father, and I've always wanted to be a good guy-um, girl. My father has always blamed me for my mother's death, and whenever I walk by other boos my age, they laugh at me and make me quickly float away.

When I found the paradise, or 'cove' as humans call it, it changed my life in a way. I started going there everyday, pencil and journal in hand to take notes and all. This afternoon, my dad told me to do my chore and watch the entrance too Boo Woods. "Alright, then. I'll be on my way." he was dumbfounded. He threw a fit about me being so 'impossible'. I remember when mom died, he told me the same thing and I shot back "Wouldn't it be fine to be _good_ for a while?"

So, here I am now, at my place high up in a tree, binoculars held up and pointed to the ground, where I can see boos come and go. The gang that usually picked on me floated on by. Probably another late night scare trip. I never did that sort of stuff. I thought it was too mean.

Some other boos floated in. Seven of them. Grown ups, not kids. These boos looked...well, peculiar. I pointed my binoculars at a large boo. "Look at that one right there." I whispered to myself. I pointed my pair to a smaller boo. "Ooh, that one's cute." A blue cap caught my attention. "Hey...what about that girl right there?" I asked myself. "She looks...kinda familiar to me..." Could it be? The only girl that I realized? My idol? "I'm gonna find out." I set my binoculars down and floated fast behind a bush.

Elizabeth's POV

"Come on, it's just for tonight, Luigi." Mario explained for the millionth time. "O-okay...I'm s-still not sure, M-Mario..." Luigi shivered. "Aw, come on. You'll be fine." Ness assured.

"Wait! Stop!" Ralph exclaimed. A faint rustle was heard. "What? What?" Peach asked, alarmed. "I saw something kind of...invisible-ish. Is that normal?" Ralph explained. "It's a b-b-boo!" Luigi stuttered. He went behind Mario. I rolled my eyes. "Come on, Luigi. Not every boo is bad."

I floated over to the bush. "Is it dead?" Luigi asked. "Luigi. I can't even-ugh, nevermind." I sighed. "Just make sure it's not going to harm us, jiminy." Felix said. The bush rustled a bit. Yeah, definitely a boo hiding behind this bush. No doubt about it.

"Hey. You can come on out now." I said. The boo came out from behind the bush a bit. "I'm not going to hurt you. Come on." I said calmly. The boo slowly came out from behind, and eventually came out to face you. The boo was even more scared than Luigi was. Probably a kid. "W-who are you...?" it asked. "Me? Elizabeth. Mario's sister." I explained. The boo brightened up a bit.

"Really? I'm your biggest fan! Well, of girl boos, really." The boo exclaimed. "May I have your name, please?" I asked. "Well, my full name is pretty complex. It's Riliania. You can just call me Riley." she said. We shook hands. "You can join us, but be extremely careful. We're wanted." I told her.

"So, she's joining us?" Ness asked. "Yep." I looked over at Luigi. "Come on, bro. This is Riley. She's going to join us." I explained. Mario floated in front of her. "Are you ready for fighting?" he asked. "I was born ready." Riley smiled. "For danger?" Mario smirked. "It's my literal middle name." Riley smirked. Mario and Riley's foreheads bumped together and stayed there. "ARE YOU HUNGRY FOR ADVENTURE?" Mario yelled. "STARVING!" Riley shouted back. "THEN LET'S GO!" Mario shouted to all of us. "YEAH!" We shouted and slapped high fives.

**A little Bolt reference at the end. Reminds me of Skye. Hmm. A big THANK YOU to you people who have been reading this trilogy so far! Thank you and please review!**


	17. Getting out

**Author: And here it is, chapter 17! Hope you guys enjoy!**

"GO! Search the house! GO!"

Master Hand's five cousins were busy searching the Mario houshehold for any clues or signs. "I got nothing. All there is is just a regular house with regular house stuff." one of them reported. "Then we're going to have to split up. Peter and Brian, go towards the castle. Sin and Menace, near Boo Woods." Master Hand ordered. The last cousin started to follow the others.

"Klein? Where exactly are _you _going?" Master Hand grabbed Klein. "W-well, I just thought I could play as backup or something..." Klein answered. "No, no, no, you're coming with me."

"With you? To where?"

"We're going to Bowser's Castle, pay our good friend a visit." Master Hand smirked.

"Ooo, where are we going? Saving the Mushroom Kingdom? Saving the world? Fighting to the DEATH?" Riley floated and twirled excitedly. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, we're not going to be THAT heroic. We aren't going to DIE fighting, we're going to LIVE after fighting." Luigi stopped her. "Yeah, and someone's going to suck on a spoon after all this." Ralph called back. "Oh, shut up..." Luigi muttered.

"Good idea, Luigi. How about we all shut up for once!" Ness shouted. We quietly floated to the end of Boo Woods. Riley looked back for a few moments. I floated over to her. "You don't have to come if you don't want to." I whispered in her ear. She turned back to me. "No. No, I'm coming with you."

"One more thing before we go." Mario pointed out. "Touch us, Riley." "Um, why?" she asked. "So we can lose our power ups and go back to human beings." Luigi said. "I'm gonna have to agree with him. I can't reach my hammer..." Felix said, trying to grab hold of his hammer with the boo arms. "Alrighty, then."

Riley touched everyone of us, which resulted in a loud thud as everyone hit the ground. Peach straightened her crown. "That could have gone better." she commented. "I wish I could be a human." Riley sighed. "Maybe we'll find a mushroom somewhere that could do that." I told her. "Believe me, I wish I could see what you look like as a human as well."

"Where do we go now?" Riley asked. "Good question. Since we are probably wanted everywhere from this kindom to Bowser's Castle, I suggest we go to Sarasaland. I wouldn't mind seeing Daisy for a while." answered Luigi. "No can do. The boats would probably be harbored and wouldn't sail until we're found, bro." I shook my head. Luigi frowned. "I guess we are just going to have to hide out and slip around corners, then." Peach sighed.

"Wait. I know another way." Mario held up a finger.


	18. The Pure Star

**Author: Hello, everyone! I'm-a back! Hopefully you didn't miss me too much. Here is chapter 18, guys. Enjoy!**

"Riley? Riley, where are you?"

Riley's father was frantically searching where she looked out at the entrance to Boo Woods. "Riley, please answer me! You're going to be grounded!" The truth was, though, Riley's father didn't want to ground her. He just wanted to find her. In fact, he was starting to regret all these years of scolding her. "No. She is a boo. She should act like one," he said. "Pull yourself together, Richard!" he scolded himself.

"What do I do, Elaine? Our daughter is missing and it's my fault..." Richard looked up to a star, the brightest one, next to the moon. He paused, as if waiting for an answer from the star. "If you were here, you would tell me to go find her, wouldn't you?" he paused again. "Fine. I'll go find her." _And I will come back with her, _he thought to himself. _You'll see. Yes, you'll see..._

" 'Ow is zee shell working for you, Monsieur Turtle Bits?"

Broque Monsieur was visiting Bowser Castle. Bowser had called for him personally for a shell. "It's fine, Blockface. Although I will admit that I like your shells. But then again, you're the only guy out here who sells them my size..." Bowser grunted.

"Your Grouchiness!" a koopa called out. "You have a visitor!" Bowser groaned. "Tell them the policy! One at a time! I'm already busy with things here!" The koopa tried explaining. "B-But sir...this is no regular guy! This is-"

"MASTER HAND!"

He burst through the doors, along with Klein. "Ah, Bowser. Just the man, I mean, _turtle, _I wanted to see. But I see your tux fitter is also here. Am I correct?" Broque Monsieur stepped up. "Non, Mister 'and. I am Broque Monsieur, zee block collector. I will be leaving 'ow, since you 'ave zee business to go through." Broque walked out to leave the two.

"Now, here is what I'm offering to you if you help me with a little task. Klein!" Master Hand snapped. Klein brought out five chests and opened them. Each contained a lifetime supply of gold coins. "Mushroom Kingdom currency, of course."

"Go on," Bowser urged. "I have plans of my own you know."

"It is the most simple task you could ever complete in your life. Two words. Mario. Brothers. I want you to defeat them, then bring me the girl." Master Hand cackled. "Woah, woah, hey. What do you need HER for? She's just worthless! She won't do anything!" Bowser interjected. "What you do not know, turtle, is that she has something special that I want."

"Special things. I'm pretty sure EVERYONE has something special that almost ANYONE would want. But what makes THAT good?"

"Let me tell you something." Master Hand smiled. "There are seven star children, am I right?"

"Yes, of course, but what does that have to do with anything?" Bowser asked, leaning forward in his throne.

"Well, there is a rumor that there is an eighth star child, the eighth one being her. The eighth star has something very special, something that can grant power to one. It is entirely in a class of its own." Master Hand explained. "Someone's been studying in school. I'm in!" Bowser laughed. "But there's more." Master Hand smiled evilly. "That star is inside of her, and it is known as the mythological Pure Star. The Pure Star can grant anyone power in any respect." Bowser began to reject the idea. "What if she already knows, though? That won't give us an advantage. It'll just be a big waste of time even TRYING! I'm not signing on for THAT!" "She doesn't know. At least, not yet." Master Hand grinned. "We will be the first ones to learn of it."

"What of the other villains? What of them?" Bowser asked. "Who cares about them? This is your chance to rule the world, even the universe! What else could you expect? Look, I'm being really generous here. This is an insane amount of power, and here I am giving you an open opportunity to have it. What do you say, turtle?" Master Hand held out his, um, hand.

"One more thing. After this whole thing blows over, will you stop calling me turtle?" Bowser asked. "I'll start calling you Master Bowser." Master Hand cackled. "Meet me at Subspace tomorrow at 10:00 P.M. sharp." Bowser laughed along with him. "This will be SWEET!"

Once they were out, Master Hand cackled. "I can't believe he bought it! Oh, it will be so easy to betray him!" "So...you aren't going to call him Master Bowser, right?" Klein asked. "Of course not, because I'M the Master, and don't you forget it!" Master Hand laughed. "Oh good, because at first, I thought you were giving your whole reputation to THAT lug.

The two laughed evilly as they floated off into Subspace.

**Author: Broque Monsieur is the weird block guy from Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. You meet him at Plack Beach, then later meet him in Dimble Wood at his shop where he gives you the job to collect Blitties for him.**

**It's a fun game GO PLAY IT!**

**The villains need some time too. We'll get back to Mario and Co. next chapter!**


	19. Raid in Sarasaland

**Author's Note: Thank you for the birthday wishes! And now here's the birthday special! It may be longer than the other ones, but I'm not so sure since I use 13 point font. Anyways, enjoy! Popcorn is optional.**

We all snuck past the guards. It was easy enough, although we were very lucky Ralph wasn't caught. Our plan was to hijack one of the boats, knock out as many of Bowser's troops as possible, and get out of there to Sarasaland. Only thing was, we had to get to the beacon in order to get the keys to the guard boat. "So, we're taking that boat," Ness pointed at the boat. "so we won't get caught so easily, correct?"

"Right. We'll also need to have to come up with a plan when we come to Sarasaland's shoreline. No doubt some of Bowser's guards are taking a vacation over there and heard about the news." Luigi explained. "Alright. Let's-a go..." Mario grinned as we slowly crept up to the guards.

"No, no, no, it was _you_ who put your face into the shrimp cocktail and then dumped your head into the punch bowl screaming 'It's too hot! Get a firefighter!' Oh, and remember Louie and I? Dave, you're such a sissy," Some of the guards were laughing at the retelling of their recent cocktail party. The last thing that was heard was muffled screams and hits to the face.

Mario gave the signal. Felix, Ness, Ralph, Riley, and Peach went over to the guard boat while Luigi and I started untying the ropes. Mario ran up to the beacon, got the keys, and jumped down onto the boat while Luigi gave the boat a final push and we both hopped on. Ralph volunteered as the captain while the rest of us tried coming up with a plan once we got to Sarasaland. "Luigi, you're the only person who can help us. When were you last there?" Peach asked. "About a week ago." he answered.

"Do you know anything that would help us?" Peach asked.

"Actually, I may know a thing or two about one of the docks..." Luigi said.

"One of the docks is where many of the cruises go to, while the rest are either army or public boats, which are for sure being covered by the guards. So, we're going to have to put the boat in one of the cruise stops, in order to avoid the guards." Luigi explained, satisfied with his plan. "That sounds great, but won't we have to get rid of as many guards as we can?" Peach asked. "No, because the less who know about us being there, the better." Ness explained. "Exactly." I said.

Richard crossed the line out of Boo Woods and went on his way. "Now, where would she be...?" he asked aloud. He heard muffled talking, then it stopped. Near the docks. He floated into the sky and saw guards who were knocked out. Knocked out, but alive. He cautiously floated over to one of them, trying to get him awake. When he finally woke up, Richard yelled "Where is my daughter? What did you do to her?"

The poor guard who was trying to process what had happened was clearly in a state of shock, but said only one thing. "Mario..." and he pointed out to the dock where the guard boat once was. Richard thought a moment. Mario? How did that name sound so familiar? Then it hit him. Riley liked to daydream of going on adventures with Mario. Mario came into Boo Woods and...kidnapped her...

_That seems about right, _he thought.

With his new found anger about the 'kidnapping' of his daughter by the rival of all boos, he stormed off, in search of the red capped plumber.

Sarasaland's shore and docks were dangerously quiet. There were hardly any guards around and there was a grave feeling in the air. "I'm not sure that we should have come here..." Riley whispered. "It's our only hope, otherwise we could get captured anywhere else." I told her. Ralph soon parked the boat up to one of the cruise docks and came up to where we were. "Ok, what's new?" he asked. "We should be able to hike up to that hill over there and then start climbing up, which should lead us just outside the castle gates." Luigi pointed over to the hill. "That sounds great. Let's go." Felix said.

When we finally got over the hill, we saw that there were only a few guards outside the gates. Mario, Luigi and I quickly took care of them, and before I punched one out, I said to him "You didn't see anything." and he was out. Mario waved the rest of the group over to the gates and found a key in one of the guards' pockets. He unlocked the gates and went through to the main doors. Luigi used the voice dock to call in Daisy.

"Hello? Who is this?" she asked. "It's-a me, Luigi. I need to stay here for a while, so...may I?" Luigi asked. There was a hesitation and a slight thump sound before she answered. "S-Sure, c-come in." Then she spoke in a whisper. "Be careful." The voice dock blanked and shut off. Everyone was confused, so we prepared for the worst. Luigi slowly unlocked the door and pushed.

Inside, we saw Daisy. In ropes with a gag. Luigi was shocked and ran over to her. "Daisy...!" he shouted. "Luigi! No! Don't come close!" Daisy tried to shout out. Luigi thankfully stopped just in time, before a sudden burst came between him and Daisy. "Yes, we are excited to have you here..." a familiar voice cackled. There was a loud thump, and when I turned around, Felix and Ralph weren't where they were! Another thump, and I saw Ness and Luigi were knocked out in a cage. Yet another thump, and this time, it was Mario and Peach who were knocked out and put in a cage. The last thing I saw was a hand and Riley.


	20. Castle Breakout

**Here it is, finally, chapter 20! It's pretty long, and I'm just really excited for the ending. There is a plot twist in the end, so I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

I finally woke up from being knocked out. I saw three other cages with the others. Not surprisingly, they were all up too, since they were knocked out before me. "Is everyone alright?" Mario called out. "Good over here!" Ralph said. "All good!" Ness returned. "Fine, bro!" I called back. I looked around me and saw that Riley wasn't with me. "Has anyone seen Riley?"

"Ssssh! Down here!" I heard a whisper. It was Riley. She had the keys to get us out. "Thank goodness! How did you get the keys?" Ness asked. "I'm a ghost. I'm basically a ball of air, so I got out of the cage. Duh." Riley said. "Oh right. I knew that." Ness facepalmed. "Well, come on, and get us out of here!"

Riley quickly unlocked all of our cages and got out. Now that we were all out, the room brightened. "That was kind of weird..." Luigi shivered. In truth, he was right. It seemed we were stuck in some sort of library or something. "It kind of reminded me of when I was in my mansion and whenever I got a room clear of ghosts, the room lit up. A-And I don't sense any ghosts right now..." Luigi explained. See, Luigi has a sixth sense. No one else that I know of does. He has the ability to sense if there's a ghost in a room with us or something. The sense tends to calm down a bit when he learns that a ghost or a boo is good. Like how he met Lady Bow.

We found the door out and, strangely, it was open. Open doors were never a good sign, so we kept our eyes peeled and we were focused on what lay ahead, but really nothing was there. Just Daisy's west wing hallway. "Ok, so there's an air vent here somewhere around here..." Luigi looked up and down. "Is that it?" Riley asked pointing to a nearby air vent. Luigi nodded and pried open the vent. We all scrambled in and sat down to hear where we should go, since Luigi has been here more times than us and he fortunately got all the ways out of the castle thanks to Daisy.

"In our case, we have to get rid of as many guards as we possibly can, because I don't want Daisy to come back here and see her castle trashed by her captors. And who knows? They might be planning something when we go off." Luigi said. So, we all split up. Ralph and Felix went to the east wing, Mario and Peach went to the upstairs sections, and Luigi went to the foyer, where Daisy was. Riley and I went to every other place that we knew had guards. Our first place was to go to one of the main guard halls, where we were sure to spot some enemies, because it was a guard hall, and guard halls had armor and weapons. So we took a turn to go there first, since we had decided to take the worst ones first. Then after, it would be easy street.

Riley and I began fighting all the Phantos and Duplighosts in the room, as well as all the spiked goombas that were somehow there when we got there. My guess was that they had decided to stay in there because the Phantos and Duplighosts are usually scary and sometimes unpredictable enemies. The goombas probably thought they were safer with them. But, they weren't. I took all of them out with my hammer, with Riley trying to stall the Phantos as I fought all the Duplighosts. When I was done, I jumped right behind Riley and started jumping on each Phanto's head. "Phantos, Phantos, go away. No one likes you anyway." I chanted as I defeated all the Phantos. We were done in that hall. We went over to all the other rooms in the hallway, hardest to easiest. The most dangerous enemies we fought were the Phantos, while the least dangerous were some koopa troopas.

When we were done, everyone was already in the Foyer. Daisy was free. "Wowie, bro. You sure know how-a to fight a good fight." I complimented Luigi. "Thanks, sis." he replied. "Well, what do we do now?" Daisy asked. "We probably need to get back to the docks to go back and save the Mushroom Kingdom." Ralph suggested. "Gee, no kidding. C'mon, let's go!" Ness exclaimed as he ran off to our rouge ship. We followed after him. Ralph decided to be captain, while Mario was briefing all of us on how we were to save the Mushroom Kingdom. "Sounds a little bit risky, Mario." Peach said. "How are we supposed to take down Master Hand with all these hands coming out of nowhere? One of us might get hurt..."

"Don't-a be afraid, Peach. If it makes you any better, we'll split into groups. Felix, you're going with Ralph. You guys take-a care of the main area along with Luigi and Ness. Sis, Daisy's going with you and Riley to go near Toad-a Town. See if any hands are terrorizing the town. Peach, you're-a coming with me to the forest. If we find any hands, we'll-a bring 'em down. Everyone ready?" Mario briefed. We all nodded our heads, ready to fight. "Good! Let's-a go!" Mario cheered. "Alright, we're here." Ralph whispered.

We all got out and went to where we were assigned. Toad Town was a wreck. There were still some toads running around, screaming something about the hands, and sure enough, we found five of them. Daisy took two down, while Riley and I took the other three. "RILEY!" a voice called out. Riley turned in the direction of the voice. "Dad?" she called. "Riley! Don't you ever leave me like that again! You're coming home with me!" Richard yelled. "Dad! NO! I'm busy fighting on Mario's side!" Riley yelled out. "That's IT! I am sick and tired of you fantasizing on this Mario enemy of ours! He probably brainwashed you! He-"

"Hey, woah woah, no need to be all stressed. She chose to come with us. And we did not brainwash her. She wanted to help us fight the hands, and so far, she would never give up. I don't know how hard it is for you to understand that really, she's fighting for good, and my brothers would never do any harm to her!" I convinced Richard. "Ok, I realize. But please, I must take her home with me. She has just made me worried sick on where she was. I am so sorry, miss, but I must take her with me." Richard pleaded. "Alright...she's your daughter, I won't argue with you about that." I nodded my head. "Let's-a go, Daisy." I told her. She nodded her head and we went off to search for more hands. The last time I saw Riley was right there, floating away with her dad.


	21. Cliffhanger

**Two chapters in one day. This one's kind of like an epilogue, but this is it! The final chapter of this story! And then we move on to the third book. Enjoy!**

Daisy and I continued to fight on. We got rid of all the hands in Toad Town in about 30 minutes. Toads got out of their houses and cheered for us. "We will be back to fix this up, don't you worry!" Daisy assured them. The cheering and clapping died down as Daisy and I reached the main area. Everyone else was there, sweating and sitting down. "We can't seem to find Master Hand anywhere." Felix said to us. "We looked and looked, but gosh darn didn't find him!" he exclaimed. "Looking for me? Hahahahahahahahahaha!" Master Hand flew out to us. "Oh, oops. I didn't mean to interrupt your cheering time." Master Hand said in mock solemnity. "No, I just want..._you_." he said, pointing his finger at me.

"M-Me?"

"Yes, you. I'm not pointing to the fat guy in red, now am I?"

"Hey!" Mario shouted. "No, not you. Geez, I know your name. The other fat guy in red." Master Hand sighed. "Hey!" Ralph shouted.

"Enough of words! LIke I said, I only want you." Master Hand chuckled as his laugh grew darker. The ground rose up where I was standing, and there was a purple, high fence surrounding Master Hand and I from everyone else. "Leave her alone!" Mario jumped up to the gate, but as soon as he touched it, it shocked his whole body like an electric fence, which it pretty much was. He landed with a thud on the ground. "Yes, that is and electric fence, watch out for the sparks." Master Hand called to him. _I called it, _I thought to myself. "Now, it is time to fight you!" Master Hand yelled. "No kidding, genius." I rolled my eyes at him. The fence disappeared, and captured Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Ness, Felix, and Ralph, and I was about to know why.

"Hasta la vista, stupid plumber!" Master Hand flicked me off of the platform, down at a grueling 100 feet up in the sky. There I was, free-falling like an idiot. I could almost feel the wind brushing against my face. I felt my pockets for any Super Leaves, but none were available. I was still falling, and as a matter of fact, I didn't want to give up, never planned to, anyways. Things looked bleak in my direction, and if anyone was watching this, they were probably grateful that it wasn't them falling. But there I was, only a couple feet left. SPLAT! I felt myself getting broken, with a sickening crack, and my head ached. This was a bit too real to be a dream..."Hey...! Wake up...! Sis...! Are you ok...?" These voices were so hazy, it couldn't be in my dream...

"Elizabeth! Wake up! WAKE UP!"

In the place of the dream, there were my brothers, worried about me. I tried moving, but cracks were heard. I yelped out in pain. I fully opened my eyes at this time. My brothers, well, mainly Luigi, was crying over me, while Mario shed some tears and brought out a makeshift strecher for me. I saw three paratroopas flying off in the direction of Bowser's Castle. No, this was too real to be a dream.

I closed my eyes and thought for a moment. The paratroopas...they were from Bowser's Castle, I was sure of it. They were going to kidnap me...and they accidentally dropped me...the same height Master Hand's platform in my dream was...and I remember breaking something in my dream, and that transferred to real life. I put two and two together, but I had grown a headache, so I had to stop thinking about that for a while.

The next thing I felt before I passed out was a wet towel, and I was in a bed again.

To Be Continued...


End file.
